Windom
, also called Windam, is a robotic capsule monster who first appeared in the Ultraseven TV series. He was the first capsule monster to appear. Subtitle: History Ultraseven The first of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultraseven, Windom was a robotic imitation of a giant life form from planet Metal. Windom was first used to fight an Alien Cool's saucer fleet. Windom destroyed a few saucers, but the saucers started to fire their beams, forcing Dan to summon him back. Windom reappeared to fight the Alien Kanan's ship (which was disguised as a lighthouse). As Windom approached it, he was struck by two beams that brainwashed him into attacking Dan. Ultraseven fought Windom and broke the hypnotic spell by firing a weaker version of the Emerium Ray. Once freed, Windom tried to attack the base again, but was hit by another ray that made him fall unconscious, forcing Ultraseven to recall him again. Windom was used for the last time against Alien Guts. After Guts fooled around with his teleporting, he summoned his saucer that fired a beam that engulfed Windom in flames, killing the capsule monster, never to be used again during Seven's stay on Earth. Trivia *Originally, Windom was supposed to fight Riggah (whom also originally was intended to be Pagos), but Tsuburaya instead wanted to introduce a new capsule monster in hopes of improving the show's ratings at the time. Therefore, Agira was created and used instead. *Windom's roar is a lower-pitch roar. *Also, Windam was not scheduled to die in the battle with the Alien Guts, originally, it was going to be Miclas, Miclas was replaced by Windam for unknown reasons * Windom's overall appearance is that of a humanoid robotic chicken. Heisei Ultra Seven Windom reappeared in episodes 3 and 6 of the Heisei Ultra Seven series. In this series, Windom was first summoned to drive off the Remojo aliens away when Dan was trapped and unable to transform. He was used again to help Miclas fight the monster, Zabangi. During the fight, Windom was forced to the ground and Zabangi crushed his chest, killing him. Miclas was only defeated. Trivia *Seeing as Windom was Dan's, it showed that it was finally repaired (in this timeline) after being killed by the Alien Guts, only to be killed by Zabangi. Ultraman Mebius Windom reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as a Maquette Monster. After Bogar was destroyed, a second Maquette Monster was proposed and created for use to GUYS after Miclas was deemed as a "failure." Just like Miclas, he was based on another Capsule Monster from Ultra Seven's time, Windom. Windom was first used to attack Dinozaur Reverse and while he did not win the fight, he took orders without hesitation or problems. Therefore, more work was put into making Windom more stronger and more capable of a fighter, including the use of mind control on the robot via radio signals, but that plan was sabotaged when Arstron and Cherubim attacked the control site. He was last seen being used in this form to battle an out-of-control Maquette Zetton inside GUYS's computer network, alongside Miclas and Ultraman Mebius. Fire Windom After a series of experiments, Fire Windom was created. He debuted in episode 24. With a flamethrower-type appendage attached to his left hand, Windom was enhanced with more fire attacks based on those from Zetton, Pandon (from Ultra Seven,) and Black End (from Ultraman Leo.) From that point on just like Miclas, Fire Windom would be used again by GUYS whenever there was a monster attack and if either GUYS nor Mebius were in need of help. Windom would go on to battle other monsters such as: Insectus and Roberuga. When he was first tested, he fought against holograms of Mukadender and Birdon, but the testing site was sabotaged by Yapool (whom had possessed Ryu of Team GUYS.) He was also used to battle against Glozam, but was defeated with ease. Trivia *In regards to appearance, Fire Windom's head fin is red and his left hand is replaced with a flamethrower. *Some documents by the staff detailed that there was to be another form of Windom included in the series, this time with his left hand replaced with an Eye Slugger-like weapon. *Fire Windam made an appearence in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 10 as part of a flashback referencing Ultraman Taro's pupil, Mebius Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Windom reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers. They were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters Windom, Miclas, and Agira. Windom fought Salamandora. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's form) were rescued, Windom destroyed Salamandora with his Laser Shot. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Windom was originally suppose to battle Dorako. *The Windom Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Windom's appearance in the film. *Seeing as these were Dan's original Capsule Monsters, it was finally revealed that Windom was repaired (in this timeline) after being destroyed by Alien Guts. *Windom has died more times than any other Capsule Monster. Ultraman Ginga Windom's Spark Doll can be seen alongside Agira and Miclas in the Ginga Special. Ultraman X Windom appeared in a flashback alongside Miclas, Agira, and Ultraseven when Hikaru tells Daichi about the Ultras that stive for peace between monsters and humans. Windom also appeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Windom, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Windom's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Windom, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Data : Windom can fire a relatively powerful, missile-strength laser energy beam from his forehead similar to his master Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Can destroy monsters in one blast. *Extraordinary Jumper: In battle, Windom can jump and leap high and far through the air to amazing heights easily. ULTRA MONSTERS * : * : * : A tag-team attack with Miclas. The former ram towards the target before Windom perform a superhuman jump (with Miclas as a boost) and landed on the target with a fatal body-press. Weaknesses Windom's electronic brain is vulnerable to sabotage. laser_shot (1).gif|Laser Shot metaljump.gif|Extraordinary Jumper - Fire= Fire Windom Stats *Height: micro ~ 40 m *Weight: 0 ~ 11,000 t *Jumping range: 50 m *Origin: Maquette monster capsule Powers and Weapons * : Fire Windom can emit and then launch powerful, missile-strength blast ball of fire from the turret cannon on its left hand. *Extraordinary Jumper: In battle, Fire Windom can jump and leap high and far through the air to amazing heights easily. Fire Windam Fireball Blast Shot.png|Fire Shot Fire Windam Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Empowered= Empowered Windom is an empowered version of the original Windom that appeared in Ultraman Festival 2012 and is part of a magazine competition by both Televi-kun and Televi Magazine. Stats *Height: micro ~ 40 m *Weight: 0 ~ 23,000 t *Jumping range: 50 m *Origin: Planet Metal of Nebula M78 Powers and Weapons * : Televi-kun's winning entry, it is a driller arm themed after the pentagram. Aside from the use of a driller weapon, it can also grant the user any wish should a shooting star passed by. * : Televi Magazine's winning entry, it is a shield worn on the right arm. It is capable of redirecting incoming attacks and possess two Eye Slugger-like protrusions. widomphoto01.png|Twinkle Star widomphoto02.png|Power Shield of Light - Cyber= Cyber Windom Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: TBA Powers and Weapons *Arm Guards: Cyber Windom's main weapon is a pair of gigantic gloves. }} Figure Release Information Rarity !B)Rfvf!Bmk~$(KGrHqV,!isEv1+0EkpdBMMyrkeOI!~~ 35.jpg|Mini Big Head Windom Fire Windam Figure.jpeg SD Fire Windom.jpeg|SD Empowered Windom fingerpuppet. Windom B-Club.jpeg|The B-Club figure of Windom. Gallery Ultraseven WINDOM_I.png WINDOMFIRST.png|Windom's First Appearance PDVD_020.jpg sickemwindum.png Windam-Showa.jpg WINDAM I.png SEVEN WINDAM.jpg PDVD_080.jpg Seven & Windom.jpg Seven vs Windom 2.jpg Seven vs Windom.jpg Episode_24_BTS.jpg|Windom & Seven in the behind the scenes of episode 24 Windom pic.png Windom pic I.png Windom pic II.png Heisei Ultra Seven Miclas & Windom.jpg Ultraman Mebius Wndm vs Dnzr.jpg|Windom vs Dinozaur Reverse Mebius,Miclas & Windam.jpg Windam jump.jpg Windom vs Roberuga.jpg Mebius Windam VS Robu.jpg Windom I.png Windom Fire.png Windom fire pic.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Windom Legends pic.png Windam movie.png Windam movie I.png Other Windam.png|Windam as he appears in Stage Shows id:Windom ja:ウインダム Category:Robots Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Marquette Monster Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju